


livin' a teenage dream

by peterlovestink



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Filming, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Never Have I Ever, idek, it's cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterlovestink/pseuds/peterlovestink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor doesn't know how to like boys. He texts Zoe for help.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Connor is acting like a teenage girl and has a huge crush on Troye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	livin' a teenage dream

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So. I don't know how to feel about this fic.
> 
> Written to this prompt by literallyyoutube: so basically tronnor isn’t together yet, but Connor wants to make a move when they’re in the lounge alone. He gets nervous so he texts Zoe for advice, and she coaches him through the night. And he keeps texting her on his progress and how nervous he is if troye won’t return his feelings, and he finally confesses to troye and they end up together.
> 
> I changed it a bit maybe, but I hope you're still happy with it.
> 
> As usual, thanks to my beta Sophie and you can find me on Tumblr as happylittleconnor.

Connor is fidgeting, updating his Twitter feed every single second, and biting his lip. No, he's not nervous. Obviously not. Why would he be nervous to see Troye? The boy is one of his best friends.

Maybe because you have a massive crush on him, a voice inside his head mocks him, and Connor wants to yell at it to shut up, to go away, but the voice is his own so he can't really do that. He wishes he was still as oblivious of his feelings as he used to be. At least there weren't voices inside his giving him constant reminders that he likes one of his best friends. Who, by the way, is a guy. Like, there’s nothing wrong with it, of course, but Connor just never pictured himself like this. Pining over a boy, taking hours to decide what to wear because he's coming over.

He still doesn't know what to do, and Troye's only five minutes away. He knows he has people he could talk to – his family, his roommates, his other close friends –, but he just doesn't feel like he's ready to talk about this yet. At least not to people he sees every day. He wants a little while just to keep this to himself, to fit this new piece into the puzzle that is his personality and basically see if it fits well or if it makes the whole puzzle impossible to solve.

But he really needs advice, good advice...

And suddenly Connor knows what to do. He picks up his phone from the table and types a text so fast you can barely see his fingers as they move.

**To: Zoe**  
 _i'm having an identity crisis and i don't know how to like boys and he's coming over what do i do_

Then he puts the phone back down and starts fidgeting again, staring at the phone and waiting for a reply. Fortunately, he doesn't have to wait for long because, in less than a minute, his phone beeps, and Connor almost falls off the couch trying to get the phone in his hand as fast as possible.

**To: Connor**  
 _Babe, it's gonna be okay. Just take deep breaths. So, who is this mystery crush?_

Connor does as she says, takes a few long, deep breathes, and finds out it actually works. Or maybe it's just Zoe. She has that effect on people, making them feel less stressed and happier. That's why he also knew he could trust her with this; Zoe would know how to give good advice without asking too many questions or freaking out.

**To: Zoe**  
 _Troye_

He doesn't wanna explain it, and doesn't feel like he needs to. Zoe probably already guessed it, anyway. Connor's always been very obvious in the way he acts around his crushes, and Zoe's very intuitive. Connor wouldn't be surprised if she'd known about his feelings for Troye way before he caught up with them himself.

**To: Connor**  
 _Awww, I'm so happy for you. You two would be such a good couple. And I bet he likes you just as much. Are you going to tell him about this, or what?_

Just as Connor's typing his reply, he hears a car pull in front of the house and freezes. Oh god, no, no, he's not ready.

**To: Zoe**  
 _i don't know and fuck he's here_

He gets up after sending the text, walks to the door, his legs feeling weak, and opens the door just to have Troye hit him in the face.

"Oh my god, Connor, I – I was going to knock, holy, are you okay?" Troye rambles as he cups Connor's face with his hands, trying to figure out if Connor’s got any permanent damage.

"Yeah, I'm – I'm good," Connor says, taking a step back and trying to get out of Troye's reach, but the boy walks on after him – obviously, Connor, you idiot – and keeps staring at his face, a worried look in his eyes.

"That's gonna leave a proper bruise," he finally says, while taking his coat off and hanging it. "I'm so, so sorry."

Thank God Connor's phone beeps right then, so he gets an excuse to focus on something other than Troye. "Don't worry about it," he replies and then he gets the phone and shadows the screen with his hand while reading Zoe's text.

**To: Connor**  
 _Just tell him. It's the always the best thing to do, and you only have something to gain. If he doesn't feel the same way, he'll still understand and you can still be friends._

Connor looks at Troye, looks at the text again, then at Troye again, considering it. The younger boy is staring at him, looking a bit put off by how weird Connor is probably acting, and then Connor gets an idea.

"Hey, you wanna film a collab? I have been wanting to do 'Never Have I Ever' with someone for a while now," he suggests, only because he wants to do it, not at all because he really needs alcohol to be around Troye. Nope.

Troye agrees, still looking a bit confused, though, and they get everything they need, start filming and pour some alcohol ready. Connor may or may not take a few shots even before they start the video, which makes Troye look at him even more strangely.

"Should I be drinking alcohol, though? Like, do you think they'll care?" Troye suddenly asks, but Connor immediately shakes his head.

"Naah, they won't. It'll be hilarious, I promise," Connor says, smiling to the younger boy, and suddenly Troye relaxes. All it took was a simple smile, and that makes Connor realize how awkward he must have been acting, making the other boy feel so uncomfortable.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I've been a bit of an asshole today, I'm just in a weird mood," he confesses, looking at Troye apologetically. Troye just smiles back.

"It's fine. You know I have those days, too, so don't get all sappy about it now or I'll feel super bad the next time I'm an asshole to you. Let's just film the video, okay?"

"Yeah," Connor grins, feeling a lot better about this.

They start off easy, saying things like 'never have I ever been on a plane' or 'never have i ever kissed someone'. Connor confesses to swimming naked, waking up next to someone without remembering how he ended up there, and fancying one of his sibling’s friends.

Then they get to the juicy stuff. "Never have I ever kissed a boy," Troye announces, smirking, and then takes a shot. He eyes Connor who, after a moment of hesitation, takes a shot, too. Troye applauds.

"It was a dare, okay guys," Connor says to the camera, laughing, and then tries to think what he should say next. He has one in mind, but he doesn't know if he should... Oh, what the hell.

"Never have I ever had a crush on a boy," he says and immediately takes a shot, trying not to think about it. Then he turns to Troye, who's staring at him with wide eyes, his hand frozen in the air. "Aren't you going to drink?"

"Oh, what, um, yeah, drink," Troye stutters, taking the shot and then looking at Connor again, blushing a little. "You've had a crush on a guy?"

"Uhm, actually, have a crush on a guy right now," Connor answers, and it's his turn to blush right now. He has no idea what he's doing or trying to do, but he just goes with it, because he can't seem to hold it in anymore.

"Ohmygod, you little shit, why haven't you told me," Troye punches Connor's arm lightly. "Who is it? Is it someone I know?"

"Uhhh.. You could say so." Troye starts listing everyone they both know, Connor just shaking his head at every name, and after a few minutes Troye just gives up. "Okay, please, please, tell me, who is it?"

Connor thinks about it, but he can't really take it back anymore, make it a joke, so he looks at his feet and hides his face with his right hand as he says quietly, "It's you."

There's a long silence after that and Connor keeps just staring down, waiting. He doesn't really know what he's waiting for, a good or a bad reaction, but he needs Troye to do something.

And then there's a hand on his chin, lifting his head up, making him face Troye. Troye, who's smiling. Why the fuck is he smiling, is all Connor has time to think before Troye's lips are on his – gentle, kind of asking if this is okay, and after the shock wears off, Connor starts answering the kiss, telling him that, yes – this is most definitely okay.

Hours later, Connor sends a text.

**To: Zoe**  
 _you were right, it all worked out pretty well_


End file.
